Benders and Friends
by VampireLover411
Summary: Korra and Tahno are friends. Korra is to stubborn to admit any feeling for him, and Tahno has too much pride. What happens will jealousy and hurt feelings get in the way of their friendship which could possible turn into a relationship? Also, could Tahno get his bending back? TAHNORRA
1. Chapter 1

**I think Tahno is just so fine and would be perfect for Korra! I still ship Makorra though! And if you don't like, it's ok to criticize a little, but don't act like a jerk.**

Korra finally was a graceful, swift leaf. She easily eased her way through the fast-moving panels carved with airbending symbols. She's been training with Tenzin for weeks now, getting better and better. Tenzin sat and watched her progress; Jinora used her bending to create blasts of wind to get the 2000 year old artifact moving, while Ikki and Meelo shouted out words of encouragement. The Avatar still hadn't managed to create any airbending at all, but she still loved hanging around with Tenzin's kids. From the stories Tenzin's mother-Katara- told her, Meelo and Ikki were a lot like Aang when he was a kid; fun and outgoing, though Aang was a lot goofier. Jinora was more like Katara-calm and always wanting to take charge of things.

"Alright Korra," Tenzin said getting up from his usual spot. "I think you've trained enough today." She let out a sigh of relief. As good as she was getting, all this practice was tiring.

"Good job Korra!" Jinora complimented.

"So how long will it take to become an airbender? Why is it so hard for you? It wasn't hard for my grandpa! How come-"

"That's enough Ikki," Tenzin said calmly. Ikki frowned.

"But I wanna know! Grandpa could airbend so easily! Why is it hard for you Korra?" The Avatar laughed uneasily.

"Aang was born an airbender, so of course it's easy for him. It matches his personality," she answered.

"The element opposite to the Avatar's personality is usually the hardest for them to learn," Tenzin explained to his hyper daughter. "Earth was hard for Aang since it's a stubborn and tough element. My father solved things with words not violence."

"Avatar Aang was a very peaceful and laidback man," Jinora added all knowingly.

"Yes! Very peaceful and laidback!" Meelo cried and did the famous airbending move taught by his grandfather. He twirled on his rotating air ball laughing crazily. Jinora and her father shook their heads. Korra laughed.

"Naga and I are going to Republic City," she told Tenzin. He nodded and said, "Please be careful. Anyone out there could be an equalist so be smart and alert. Make sure you-"

"Yeah, yeah I got it Mr. Spiritual," Korra interrupted. "I can still bend three of the elements, I'll be fine!"

"Yes, yes Daddy! She'll be fine!" Meelo shouted, his air ball at the very top of the temple. Tenzin's eyes nearly popped out.

"Meelo, get down from there! This instant! You could get hurt, Meelo!" Korra took this moment to sneak away. She pulled on her dark blue hoodie with white fur lining the shoulders and hood.

"Come on, Naga let's go," she whispered to her polar bear dog. Naga got on her paws eagerly. She hopped on Naga's back and whispered, "Go girl! Go!" Naga took off instantly. It took only a few minutes to reach Republic City. It was snowing wildly and people were everywhere. But she knew where to find the person she was looking for.

"Excuse me! Sorry, sorry!" Naga raced through the crowds of people excitedly.

"Let's go to the park," Korra told her animal best friend. Naga obediently went in the direction of the park. Surprisingly, no one was there. The park looked deserted.

"Tahno?" Korra whispered.

"Over here." Tahno came out from under a tree covered with sparkling white snow. Korra smiled and hoped off the polar bear dog. It was like this every day. After Korra finished her airbending training, she met the former pro-bender and bender at the park. She'd developed a sort of friendly relationship with him over the weeks Amon had taken his water bending away. They didn't really do much except walk around and talk. Korra liked hearing what Tahno had to say, as Tahno did Korra. She'd learned he was actually born in the North Pole. His father was very demanding and the whole reason why he became a pro-bender. He didn't get along with his father very much, his mother had died right after Tahno was born. He put on a very cocky attitude, but really had a lot going on in his life.

"Hey," Korra greeted him.

"Hey, Uh-vatar," he replied back, a smirk on his lips. Korra rolled her eyes.

"For the hundredth time, it's _Avatar. _And why can't you ever say my name?" He raised his eyebrows, pretending to look confused. Then, tapping his chin he said, "Your name?" She playfully punched his shoulder.

"Yeah, my name, pretty boy."

"The more you call me that, the more I think you actually do think I'm hot," Tahno retorted arrogantly.

"Oh please pretty boy, you wish," Korra snorted trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh really?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Then why are you blushing, Uh-vatar?" She frowned at him and rolled her eyes again.

"Hello, it's freezing out here! My skin is going to get a little red!" Tahno chuckled.

"Why don't we go somewhere else then?" Korra tilted her head.

"Like where?"

"You could meet my father."

"I thought you didn't get along with him well? And won't he be a little upset with company?" He shrugged.

"Doing what my father wants is over now. I could care less if he got upset or not." His hands were in fists now.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked softly, gently touching his shoulder. His icy blue-grey eyes met her aqua blue ones. They gazed at each other for a few seconds before Korra looked away.

"Why do you do that?" he asked curiously. Korra looked back up at him.

"Do what?"

"Care…"

"Ok now you're confusing me," she replied.

"You ask me questions like you care about me. Why?"

Korra was taken aback by his question.

"Of course I _care_ about you Tahno. You're my friend. And stop staring at me like that!" Tahno burst into laughter.

"So, you want to come to my house or not?" She considered this for a moment.

"Alright pretty boy. But I can only stay a few hours or Mr. Spiritual will go berserk."

"You have nick names for everyone, don't you?"

"_Tenzin_ will go berserk. Happy?" He smirked. Korra walked towards Naga and hopped on her back.

"Well? You coming or not?" Tahno looked uncomfortable.

"Are you sure she won't freak out on me like last time?"

"Last time you were being a huge jerk. You'll be fine." Still unsure, Tahno walked slowly towards the huge polar bear dog. Naga sniffed him cautiously then licked his arm.

"Gross," he muttered.

"Hurry up!" He hesitantly hopped on the dogs back nearly losing his balance. Korra shivered as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I swear, if I fall of this animal…"

"You'll be fine pretty boy. Naga, let's go!"

**Please leave some nice reviews! More chapters coming soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! Hope you enjoy the second chapter; please follow me on Instagram aurora_lightbender, nailz_byraven, and tahnoxkorra Thanks!**

Korra was laughing hysterically as Tahno released his death grip on her, breathing hard. They had finally arrived at Tahno's house, well mansion was more appropriate.

"Oh stop laughing," he snapped jumping off of Naga.

"You were _screaming _like a little girl! How could I not laugh?" she cried gracefully hoping off Naga.

"I was not. She was running too fast, we ran into some man's cabbages!" Tahno argued.

"That guy has plenty of cabbages," Korra pointed out. "And you were too."

"Was _not."_

_ "_Was _too."_

"Not." He stomped closer to Korra and glared at her.

"Too," she said just as firmly getting in his face. He stared at her for a moment then a sly grin curved his lips.

"You really want to hear a screaming little girl?"

"Well considering I just heard you-Aah! Tahno stop!" he began furiously ticking the Avatar causing _her _to scream like a little girl.

"S-stop! I'm serious, stop!" she managed through her squeals as he tickled her harder. She leaned into him trying to pull his hands away.

"What's going on here?" They both turned to see an angry looking man. He had carefully combed silver hair and pale blue eyes, similar to Tahno's. He let go of Korra and she stood straight instantly.

"Nothing's going on dad," he snapped back at the man. His father frowned at his son, and then glared at Korra.

"Um, hi. I'm Korra-"

"I know who you are," the man cut her off. "The little girl who caused my son to lose his last pro-bending match."

"Dad, please don't start," Tahno warned.

"I didn't _cause_ anything," Korra sneered.

"Son, what did I till you about bringing home unexpected guests?" Korra glanced between the two men.

"You said not to do it. Come on Korra," Tahno replied coldly.

"Are you sure?" she asked uncomfortable. His father was staring Korra down like she was a spider-rat. She stared right back at him.

"Typical. Tahno brings some girl off the streets and disobeys his father. Can't say I'm surprised," he said walking back inside the mansion. The Avatar's eyes widened in anger.

"Excuse me? Some girl off the streets?"

"Just ignore him," Tahno said softly. Korra growled and clenched her fist, flames growing from them.

"What is his problem with me?" she demanded.

"He thinks it's your fault Amon took my bending," he replied through clenched teeth. She had no idea what to say that. At the time, she couldn't exactly save him since she was being electrocuted herself.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go inside."

She was amazed at how big and luxurious the mansion was.

"This is amazing!" she listened to her voice echo off the walls of the room they were in.

"Wait to ill you see my room," Tahno bragged in a cocky tone.

"If it's any bigger than this living room…"

"This is actually the gaming room. The living room is on the third floor with the spa."

"You have a spa?" she asked in surprise.

"Well every pro-bender needs to relax," Tahno stopped. "Well every non-bender I guess."

"Why we don't go to your room?" Korra said quickly changing the subject. Tahno paused for a minute, then nodded. They headed upstairs quietly.

….

"So how's your airbending training?" Tahno asked Korra was who watching TV. He lay in his huge reading the newspaper.

"Shhhh!" she cried. Tahno glanced up from what he was reading and laughed when he saw what Korra was watching.

"I never figured you as the type to watch racecar shows," Tahno snorted.

"Have you ever _been_ in a racecar?" she demanded not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Many times actually. It isn't all that exciting."

"Oh please pretty boy. You probably screamed like a little girl." He groaned.

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"I said shhh!" Tahno chuckled and glanced at the brunette. She was sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs staring at the TV screen excitedly. He realized he loved spending time with this girl. Ever since he'd lost his waterbending, she'd been there for him every step. He missed his bending. There were times when he woke up and tried to use it, forgetting about Amon. It had become such a part of his daily routine. He felt like he'd lost a part of him, and in a way he did. But being with Korra made him forget completely.

….

**Short I know! Hope you enjoyed. R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews! If anyone asks me to read a Zutara story they wrote, I will decline! I HATE the idea of Katara and Zuko as a couple! I like Zuko and Yue better though. Btw, Amon is NOT Aang. I don't have to wait until this Saturday to find that out. Of all people in the world, why would Aang want to rid the world of benders? There can also only be one Avatar at a time! Aang is DEAD! If I'm actually wrong, I will STOP writing this story! But anyway, hope you like the second chapter! FOLLOW me on instagram aurora_lightbender and nailz_byraven**

"So what do you think Korra's doing right now?" Bolin asked his older brother. Mako was gazing out the window of the Noddle shop distractedly. It was a blizzard outside and he wondered if Korra would be okay. The sound of Bolin slurping up his noodles snapped Mako from his thoughts.

"Huh? What'd you say?" the firebender asked. Bolin rolled his large green eyes.

"What do you think Korra is up to?" he repeated slowly as if speaking to a five year old. Mako looked down into his untouched bowl of noodles and frowned.

"How on earth would I know? Why are you asking me that?" Bolin shrugged and slurped up more of his food.

"That's disgusting bro," Mako retorted. His younger brother had already been through two bowls of the water tribe noodles. Mako wasn't very hungry and didn't want to eat anything that reminded him of Korra. When she'd asked if they could still be friends, he'd lied to her that day. They could never just be friends at all. He hated lying to Asami as well. Every time he was with her-whether it was at her house or on a date- the green eyes and pale skin were replaced with deep blue eyes and cocoa skin.

"Hello! Mako what is with you today?" Bolin cried. Mako shook his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Did you ask me another question?"

"Are you. Going to. Finish. Your noodles?" Bolin annunciated. The older brother sighed and then waved his hand.

"Go for it." The green eyed teenager snatched the bowl and started slurping again. His brother could really eat. Just like someone else Mako knew…

Mako groaned inwardly. He needed to forget about his feelings for Korra and be faithful to Asami. She needed _him_ the most.

…

"I am so winning here," Korra said, very sure of herself. Tahno and Korra had been having the staring contest for about two minutes and the both of them refused to blink.

"Oh please, a couple more seconds and you'll blink," Tahno smirked. He'd come up with the idea of playing the game. The truth was, her eyes were cool to look at. Big and blue framed with brown lashes. He got lost in them from time to time, but he'd never say that out loud. His eyes were watering now.

"Feel like blinking?" Korra teased.

"Feel like loosing?" he shot back playfully.

"You wish!" Five seconds past and Tahno lost.

"Ha! You lose, I win! In your face Tahno!" Korra leaped up from his bed and did a little victory shout. Tahno wiped his watery eyes and laughed.

"You win this time Uh-vatar, but I'll beat you at something." She placed her hands on her hips.

"At what? Having good hair? Being a guy?" Tahno crossed his arms and looked the Avatar from head to toe.

"I'm sure you could win at looking like a diva right there." She placed her hands at her sides with a sigh.

"I think I should be getting back to the Air temple soon," she said softly. "Tenzin will start to get worried." Tahno nodded.

"I'll let you out." He trailed after Korra as she headed downstairs.

"So thanks for having me over," Korra said awkwardly once they were out the door. Naga was patiently waiting outside for her.

"No problem. Today was fun," he replied. He wanted to say more but paused.

"So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Do you still like Mako?" he blurted out. Korra's eyes widened in surprised. She hadn't really thought about Mako lately, or if she still had feelings for him.

"Why are you asking me that?" she wondered.

"Just wondering," Tahno said quickly.

"He and I are just friends." Tahno almost let out a sigh of relief. He didn't even know why he wanted to know in the first place.

"Well I guess I can't tease you about it now," he joked. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Well ok. I'll you around then." Korra smiled and walked out. It wasn't snowing anymore like earlier.

"Come on Naga," she told the animal. Naga lifted her head and let her climb on her back.

"We gotta go fast or Tenzin will freak!"

Tahno watched the Avatar ride off. He didn't know why it pained him to see her go but he wasn't going to question it either. He shut the door and headed back to his room.

…..

Korra lay wide awake in her bed, unable to stay asleep. Her thoughts weren't on anybody but Tahno. When they had first met, he'd been a cocky, arrogant jerk. But really he was a sweet guy with a lot of humor in him. She knew she didn't have feelings for Mako at all, but Tahno? He was different. Korra rolled on her side and closed her eyes, trying to get some rest.

…..

Tahno punched the wall, annoyed he couldn't get the Avatar out of his head. They were just _friends. _Maybe she was pretty, _very _pretty in fact. Maybe he loved the way she laughed, the way she always stuck out her bottom lip at someone who annoyed her and loved how she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. But he was sure Korra liked the way things were- they had maintained a friendship for some months now, and he didn't want to ruin that. He'd have to wait. Tahno was sure of his feelings now; he'd have Korra, but he just had to wait.

…..

**Hope it was good! The next one should hopefully have Asami, Korra, and Mako in the same scene. I'm SO excited to watch the Legend of Korra one hour season finale tomorrow! All of you who think Amon is Aang will be proved wrong! Also, the makers say Book 2 of LOK is going to be 14 episodes long! R&R! Remember, a little criticism is ok, but don't act like you know everything when you yourself have ZERO stories. I'm not going to argue with idiots in the review section of my own story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HA! Amon is not Aang or Bumi or any old character! But I seriously love Bumi, he's so crazy, just like The King of Omashu was! General Iroh…hmm! And Amon and Tarlock were so cute as kids! I think Amon as an adult is pretty cute too. The part where Tarlock electrocuted the boat was sad too, I think Amon knew that was going to happen because he was crying :(. Anyway, there have been some rumors spreading that Tahno is actually from the southern water tribe and used to play with Korra when they were kids, but they were so young so neither of them remember. Tahno's parents are both alive and he moved from the southern tribe when he was 15 years old. This is a just a rumor! In my story, I had to make up stuff about Tahno since we don't know much about him. Fourth chapter might be up today!**


	5. This one is actually chapter four!

**Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

Korra stretched lazily in her bed, feeling her aching muscles relax. Yesterday's airbending lessons really tired her out sometimes. She hoped all of it would finally come through.

"Korra?" there was a soft rap at her door.

"Yeah Tenzin?" Korra answered yawning loudly.

"You have a visitor." Korra sat up straight. Who would be visiting her so early in the morning? Tenzin opened the door slowly, peeking his head in.

"Who came all the way here at ten in the morning?" she snapped crankily. She was so not a morning girl. Born a waterbender, she rose with the moon. The bald man laughed and stepped aside.

"Hey, Korra."

"Mako!" Korra quickly covered her wrinkled clothed self and fixed her hair. Mako laughed at the sight of a frenzied Avatar. But she couldn't look more beautiful.

"Oh stop laughing!" she said playfully. Mako crossed his arms and casually leaned against the door frame.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, your highness," the firebender smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"So I was wondering…" he began slowly. Korra almost rolled her eyes again. She so did _not _feeling like falling into any more awkward friendships.

"We haven't really been hanging out much since the pro-bending arena got closed down." Mako shifted uncomfortably, his amber eyes steadied on Korra's sea blue ones.

"Would you maybe want to grab a bite to eat later on today?" She thought for a moment. It wasn't that Korra didn't like to eat, but she wanted to set some boundaries.

"Ok sure, Bolin and Asami can come too right?" Korra hadn't mentioned to anyone about her friendship with Tahno, so she'd have to leave him out of this one.

Mako resisted the urge to frown and shake the girl. Didn't she realize his feelings for her? He'd have to make up something.

"Well Asami went shopping for some new clothes," Mako said quickly. "And Bolin wanted to practice his metalbending." Korra raised her eyebrows.

"Bolin can metalbend?"

"Well he's trying to learn," the firebender admitted. The Avatar laughed and stretched.

"Well ok. I guess I can take a break from my airbending training," Korra agreed reluctantly. Truth be told, she'd rather have lunch with Mako than practice with Tenzin. She still couldn't connect with her spiritual side. It really didn't make sense, water was the opposite of fire yet she was an amazing firebender.

"Alright where do we meet?"

"How about the noodle shop at two?"

"Sounds good. Now leave city boy! It's still early!" Mako chuckled.

"I'm sorry! I'm a firebender, I rise with the sun!" he cried out when she threw a plush pillow at his head.

_Maybe things will work out this time._ Mako thought to himself as he left Air Temple Island; he wasn't this serious pro-bender guy anymore, well at least not all the time.

Korra thought she should probably tell Tahno she couldn't meet him today. Although it didn't look like he would be out of the house since his outburst to his father.

After her much needed sleep, Korra had washed up and pulled on her usual water tribe attire. The last time she'd been to the noodle shop was with Bolin. That was the day she'd first med Tahno. Korra smiled, remembering how arrogant he was with his crew. He'd screamed like a little girl then too. She'd have to get him for that.

Mako waited eagerly at the noodle shop. He too was dressed in his usual attire with the red fire nation scarf he'd gotten from his parents. He glanced up when he heard the door yank open. He stood by the counter you ordered food from and smiled. Korra looked beautiful. Mako really hoped he didn't mess this up.

**I know it's kinda short! But I'll be a little busy this week though! So I'm not sure when the fifth chapter will be up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing so quickly and adding me to your story alerts! I just had to get on the fifth chapter right away! There def is gonna be a love triangle XD A lot of my chapters have been pretty short, so I'll do the best I can to make this one longer by having two in one!**

**Chapter 5**

A thought suddenly occurred to Mako. He was still with Asami. How on earth could the firebender forget? He hadn't made it clear at all that his "lunch" with Korra was a date, but what if Asami found out? For the longest time, he tried to convince his girlfriend that he and the Avatar were just friends, and he was doing just the opposite to prove that. He really did adore Asami, but he was starting to question whether or not he actually loved the girl.

"Gosh I'm starving!" Korra greeted Mako, interrupting his thoughts. The amber eyed teen smiled wearily down at her. He really didn't' think this was a good idea anymore.

"Are you ok?" Korra asked worriedly. She noticed he looked a bit stressed, like he'd been thinking too hard or something. Korra realized it was such an _adorable _look on him. Ok, so maybe the Avatar did think Mako was cute…gorgeous actually, but she wanted strictly to be friends only and nothing more. That's what the waterbender desperately tried to tell herself.

"I'm fine, Korra." Mako replied quickly and tried his best to put on a grin. "Let's sit." _Boy was this going to be awkward._

…

Korra eyed the menu before her hungrily. She was really glad Mako had asked her to lunch; she was getting a wee bit tired of the Air temple food, not that Pema wasn't a good cook or anything, but most of the meals she made were for younger kids since Ikki, Meelo and Jinora weren't even teenagers yet.

"See anything you like?" Mako asked, setting down his menu. Korra groaned.

"The whole menu! They've got everything here! I can't decide!" her blue eyes widened.

"Deep fried ocean kumquats! I used to eat them all the time at home." Mako chuckled, amused by how excited this girl was over food. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. As long as kept to his boundaries.

The waiter came over to their table and gave them each glasses of water.

"Would you two like to order now?" he asked politely.

"I'll have the spicy cabbage salad," Mako told the waiter, then turned to Korra.

"And I'll have a plate of deep fried ocean kumquats with grilled teriyaki and a side of fried potatoes." The waiter nodded and collected their menus.

"You sure you can eat all that?" Mako asked raising his eyebrows. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can city boy. We girls from the water tribe can _eat_ like no other nation can," she said as if it were obvious.

"Well we firebenders are known to have an appetite as well you know." Korra snorted.

"You just ordered a _salad!_ One without meat too! You call that a meal?"

"Sorry I'm not _greedy_ like you!" he shot laughing. He didn't remember the last time he and Korra just sat down and laughed together.

Korra had to admit, she didn't expect today to go well at all. She expected there to be some awkwardness but Mako wasn't acting that way at all. It was almost like hanging out with Bolin. Korra surveyed the shop, curiously watching couples and families enter.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw a familiar face enter.

"Korra?" Mako said, a confused expression taking over his features. "Are you okay?" Korra bit her bottom lip and pulled her eyes away from the door.

"Just fine," she murmured. Just when she thought nothing could go wrong. Maybe if she acted like he wasn't there, he wouldn't notice her sitting with Mako.

Of course the universe just proved her wrong. Icy blue eyes met hers almost instantly.

Crap.

**I'm going to include the sixth chapter in here cause the chapter thingy is messed up! Hope you enjoy and I'm sure everyone knows who the familiar face is! ;)**

**Chapter 6**

Tahno stood with two other guys. Korra immediately recognized them as his pro-bending teammates-former that is- of the wolfbats.

They stared at each other before Tahno smiled softly and gave her a little wave, then turned back to his friends. She almost let out a sigh of relief, glad Tahno didn't look upset she was with someone else. It wasn't like Korra had ditched him, but still…

Mako curiously turned around in his seat and saw Tahno.

"What's up with you two?" the firebender asked suspiciously, a frown on his lips. Korra tucked a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Nothing's up, we're just friends," Korra blurted out. "I mean Tahno is really a nice guy once you get to know him." She started biting her bottom lip again. Mako was still frowning.

"I didn't know you were friends with him."

"Well-"Korra began, when the waiter-_thank goodness-_arrived with their food. The waterbender eyed her food hungrily and immediately dug in, a good excuse not to talk.

She crunched on her deep fried and very greasy ocean kumquats and sipped her water. Mako gingerly ate his spicy cabbage soup. Neither of them talked; just ate. Korra glanced once or twice at Tahno and his friends, but he didn't seem to acknowledge her.

_Gosh he looked gorgeous_. Did Korra really just think that? Tahno was her friend, and that was it. It seemed the Avatar was trying to convince herself that everyone was her friend.

"Thanks for asking me to lunch," Korra said to Mako. They were both outside the shop, getting ready to part their separate ways.

"It's no problem," Mako said smiling. The door to the shop opened and Tahno-followed by his friends walked out.

"Hey Korra," Tahno said softly, making it clear he only saw her and not the firebender. For some reason, she could feel her cheeks grow warm.

"Hey Tahno." Tahno gestured for his friends to wait for him in the nearby sato-mobile. Mako was nearly glaring at the former pro-bender.

"Well I have to go," Mako said loudly. "I've gotta practice my fire_bending_ for work." Korra almost slapped Mako. He was being rude and he knew it. But Tahno only nodded politely. Mako-very immaturely- stomped away.

"He doesn't like me very much huh?" Tahno muttered, watching him storm off.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing," Korra assured. They both jumped at the sound of a sato-mobile horn.

"Guess I'd better get going. See you around_, Uh-vatar_," he smirked. Korra shook her head.

"Bye, bye, _pretty boy_." Korra watched him leave and then headed in the direction of Air Temple Island. She didn't have Naga with her, so she'd have a long walk home. But it would give her time to think about some things…Mako, Tahno, everyone.

**Hope you all liked! The sixth chapter MIGHT be up soon, depending on the number of reviews I get! **

_._


End file.
